Azul
by Kyle Kirkland
Summary: Oneshot Creek. Songfic inspirado en la canción "Azul" de la banda Little Jesus. Dedicado a Yos.


**NOTAS DEL TEXTO:**

 **-Normal: Narración**

 **-** **Subrayado** **:** ** FlashBack**

 **-" Subrayado entre comillas": "Diálogo en FlashBack"**

 **- _Cursiva_ : _Letra de_** ** _canción_**

.

 **-Canción: Azul; Grupo: Little Jesus**

.

.

 **AZUL**

.

.

Se acabó. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a sus recuerdos, sin poder pensar en otra cosa; llevaba días de esa manera y aquella insistencia le parecía completamente absurda, pues incluso era imposible frenar la manía que había surgido de mirar su celular, como si esperara un mensaje suyo, una llamada, un atisbo de arrepentimiento.

¿Qué podía esperar de una relación que había surgido por obligación, por mentiras? Pero las cosas habían cambiado paulatinamente, realmente se habían enamorado, se habían acostumbrado a estar uno al lado del otro. Entonces ¿qué era lo que había pasado con ellos? Nunca habían discutido así, ni siquiera como cuando empezaron a salir, estaban en el cuarto grado… ahora parecía que eso simplemente era un deja vu, ahora esos celos quizá si tenían un fundamento. No quería creer que después de casi 8 años fuera a terminar de esa manera.

Tweek y Craig se encontraban en extremos opuestos al salón de clases. Frunció el entrecejo cuando notó que una vez más Pete se había acercado al rubio; éste parecía haberse tomado muchas libertades con Tweek desde el día que habían discutido públicamente y habían terminado de una forma en la que ambos habían salido lastimados. Celos. Estúpidos celos. Antes y ahora. Le habían jodido todo.

El rubio sintió la pesada mirada y por inercia volteo hacia Craig, quien mantenía sus puños cerrados y una expresión de la que cualquiera temería… más aun una persona tan nerviosa como lo era Tweek. Él no quería pelear, pero lo que podía notar en el pelinegro, era algo completamente diferente. Un suave toque en su hombro lo hizo voltear hacia el gótico, quien extrañamente lo miraba fijo, mientras una leve sonrisa se curveaba en sus labios; se acercó hasta quedar tan cerca de su rostro, elevando drásticamente el color en sus mejillas… no estaba acostumbrado a esas acciones, ni siquiera cuando salía con Craig. Le había susurrado unas pocas palabras que habían acelerado su corazón de una forma que pocas veces había sentido.

Por otro lado, Craig había visto suficiente, dio un fuerte golpe en el pupitre, llamando la atención de todos en el salón de clases, y tras darle una nueva mirada de amenaza dirigida única y especialmente dirigida a Pete, salió del aula, azotando la puerta al pasar. Su corazón se estrujó, no podía seguir mirando aquella escena disimulando que no pasaba nada, que no sentía nada. No importaba si faltaba un día más la escuela.

El parque era su refugio temporal. Sacó un cigarrillo, lo observó y después de unos segundos lo acercó a su boca a la par que sacaba el encendedor. Dió una calada y dejó salir todo el humo unos momentos después de contenerlo.

.

* * *

"Fumar te hace daño"

"Tomar tanto café te hace daño"

Los recuerdos de esas pequeñas discusiones le sacaron una melancólica sonrisa. Volteó alrededor, estaba solo, nadie podría verlo llorar, pues solo una lágrima había decidió escapar después de todo ese tiempo, justo en ese lugar.

"N-no puedo dejar el café"

"Entonces te tendrás que acostumbrar a los cigarrillos"

* * *

.

Ahora recordaba el puchero que le ofrecía Tweek al darle la contraria, casi siempre lo hacía, le gustaba hacer lo que le daba la gana y casi nunca obedecía.

Se recargó en la estructura de los columpios, mientras miraba el azul del cielo que le recordaba sus hermosos ojos azules. Amaba ver el cielo, de día, de noche, estrellado, nublado, lluvioso, nevado, le recordaba cada aspecto de su vida, en diferentes situaciones, y aunque ahora se sentía en un día lluvioso, el clima le ofrecía un opuesto día soleado. Otro recuerdo vino a su mente.

.

* * *

"¿La NASA?"

"Si, eso o meteorólogo. ¿Te imaginas Tweek? ¿Qué se sentirá ver el planeta desde el espacio?

"¡Gah! ¡Es demasiada presión! ¡No hay aire en el e-espacio! ¡¿Qué tal si tu nave se q-queda sin gasolina y q-quedas varado en el universo?!"

"Sería mejor" Craig rió "No tendría que ir a visitar a mis odiosas tías en Navidad"

"¿Y….Y yo?" Tweek lo había descolocado con esa pregunta, pues ahora se encontraba completamente rojo y tembloroso. Era adorable, aunque nunca tendría el valor de decírselo, eso pensaba, pues tenían poco tiempo de haber comenzado a ser novios.

"Tienes razón, irás conmigo al espacio"

* * *

.

Después de eso y de algunos ataques de pánico de Tweek al imaginarse flotando en la nada, habían jugado al astronauta, eran solo unos niños cuando habían comenzado a salir…

 _*Dime que va a ser de ti cuando seas grande_

 _¿será muy tarde para invitarte a inventar algo nuevo?_

 _Naves espaciales que nos vuelvan parte de cosas que antes no imaginaste y que ahora son un juego*_

El rubio había tenido un gran progreso a su adicción gracias a Craig y no es que él quisiera vanagloriarse del esfuerzo que ambos habían hecho por ayudarlo a controlar sus tics nerviosos y algunas de las visiones que perturbaban al más pequeño.

Se dió por vencido y se dejó caer en el columpio. Habían muchas cosas que debía olvidar, casi toda su niñez estaba con Tweek ¿Qué sería de él sin Tweek? Ahora se arrepentía de las frías palabras que le había dicho en medio de aquella discusión. El rubio podría continuar sin él en su vida, pero Craig no podría seguir sin el rubio ¿Quién diría que el pelinegro era realmente más susceptible a la tristeza y al miedo? Cuando parecía que era al revés. Un recuerdo más apareció en su memoria.

.

* * *

"¿De qué hablas Tweek? los gnomos de la ropa interior no existen" Había dicho el pelinegro con toda seguridad.

"¡E-Existen! ¡Te lo voy a c-comprobar! Kyle, Stan, Kenny y Cartman los vieron también" Ambos hicieron muecas de desagrado, uno porque su novio no le creía y el otro porque odiaba que se había vuelto tan cercano a esos tontos.

Esa noche se había quedado a dormir con él; veían Terrance y Phillip, y mientras uno tomaba café el otro simplemente tomaba un chocolate caliente para mantenerse despiertos. El más grande no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse despierto a altas horas de la madrugada, así que pasada la 1:00 am sus ojos se habían cerrado sin que él lo hubiera querido así; un ligero movimiento lo había despertado, Tweek movía su hombro para despertarlo

"Mmmm ¿Qué hora e…?"

"Shhh" El otro había puesto su mano en su boca y con la otra señalaba hacia la puerta de su habitación entreabierta. Al no tener la respuesta que quería, observó hacia el reloj que se encontraba sobre su mesita de noche. Las 3:30 am. Iba a reclamarle por haberle despertado, pero la mirada de miedo de Tweek hacia la puerta lo hizo dirigir la suya hacia el mismo lado.

"Que caraj…" Sombras acercándose se veían en la tenue luz del pasillo

"Shhh" Volvió a silenciar, poniendo más presión en su boca, a pesar del temblor de sus manos y de los constantes tics que le estaban atacando en ese momento. No tenía que decirlo ahora, le creía. Aunque no siempre todas las cosas que decía ver resultaban ser tan ciertas como lo que vieron esa noche.

* * *

 _._

 _*¿Quien más va a creer tus historias del mundo al revés?_

 _Quiero convencer...te de lo que se._

 _Tu y yo somos igual que otros normales llegamos tarde a todas partes siempre tenemos miedo_

 _Vamos a crecer y dejar de creer en lo que nunca vemos, pero sabemos que existe si queremos*_

Ahora la tarde caía… ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo ya? Pasaba tan rápido que apenas había podido asimilar que se había saltado todas las clases, pero al parecer éstas habían terminado desde hace mucho teniendo en cuenta el camino que el sol había recorrido ya. Incluso el cigarro se había apagado hace mucho tiempo, toda la ceniza había caído a la tierra y sólo mantenía el filtro pegado a sus labios, lo tiró y por costumbre lo pisó.

Se levantó del columpio para retirarse. Algunos niños ya jugaban en aquel parque y su presencia ahí solo los ponía nerviosos. Tomó su mochila que anteriormente había dejado botada en algún lugar del pasto, dispuesto a irse de ahí. Cruzó el camino para dirigirse a la puerta del enrejado que dividía la acera del parque. Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien más se acercaba y sus pasos lo dirigían al igual que los suyos a chocar entre ambos. No tenía ánimos de peleas ni discusiones, así que solo levantó la mirada con desgane del piso, por los zapatos, pantalones… le parecían muy familiares… una camisa mal abotonada… pasó saliva pesadamente… su níveo cuello y la expresión de sorpresa enmarcada en un rubio cabello alborotado.

-Tweek…- Susurró, casi con la misma sorpresa que el otro fácilmente expresaba en su rostro.

Pudo observar que los ojos azul cielo que le observaban rápidamente se llenaban en lágrimas, algo que él no podía permitirse hacer de nuevo en esa tarde.

-V-Volvieron…- Dijo secamente, pero era suficiente para mí. Nuestras mentes aún parecían unidas por algún lazo invisible, así que no tenía que decir nada más.

No se contuvo y lo rodeó firmemente con sus brazos, dejando que el otro desahogara su llanto en su pecho, pudo sentir su respiración agitada de tanto correr.

Hacía un par de años que las alucinaciones se habían marchado. Parecían haber vuelto en el tiempo, pues Tweek temblaba escandalosamente y percibía algunos tics en su cuerpo que creía ya desaparecidos desde hace mucho; sabía que el rubio no acudiría a nadie más que no fuera él y eso lo hizo sentirse un poco culpable pero menos deprimido… se sentía necesario aún para el rubio.

Egoísta o no, levantó su rostro delicadamente mientras sostenía su barbilla, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, sin despegar la mirada de la otra y viceversa, una más calmada que la otra, cerró el espacio entre los dos, perdiéndose en la cálida piel que a ambos les reconfortaba.

 _*¿Quien más va a creer tus historias del mundo al revés?_

 _Quiero convencer...te de lo que se*_

¿En qué momento habían llegado a su habitación? Ese día había tantas lagunas mentales para Craig que difícilmente podía decir en que había perdido el tiempo todo el día. Poco le importó. La suave textura de la piel de Tweek, sus brazos, su espalda, su cadera desnuda y el cálido aroma de su agitada respiración que chocaba en su hombro, mientras su rubio cabello le cosquilleaba en su cuello. Podía notar su sonrojo hasta las orejas, a pesar de que intentaba ocultar su expresión del otro, pero pronto se encargaría de ello. Sus dedos siguieron delineando con parsimonia la frágil silueta frente a él, llegando hasta su espalda baja, provocándole varios suspiros y sus labios se posaron en su coronilla, para calmar su vergüenza.

 _*¿Quien más va a creer tus historias del mundo al revés?_

 _Quiero convencer...te de lo que se*_

-Promete no alejarte otra vez de mi- Le susurró al oído tiernamente, mientras una estocada más suave se fundía en Tweek. El otro, callando un nuevo gemido solo alcanzó a asentir, abriendo sus ojos llorosos, deseosos de más, mientras se sujetaba más fuertemente a la espalda del pelinegro.

-P-Prométeme lo m-mismo- Ambos azules, diferentes, refulgían en la casi obscuridad de su habitación, mirándose mutuamente.

Un nuevo beso, de entre muchos dados esa tarde-noche, selló su promesa. No tenían nada más que decir, sabían que lo dicho en la discusión solo había sido producto del momento y no era lo que realmente sentían. No podían estar lejos el uno del otro. Se amaban tanto que ya no había vuelta atrás. No habían celos pues no había nadie más que ellos dos.

 _*Azul, azul, azul_

 _Se siente, se siente, se siente, se siente_

 _Todo*_

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
